l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Oriental Adventures
Oriental Adventures was the second version of this RPG source book for Dungeons and Dragons 3rd Edition roleplaying game. The featured campaign setting of this edition is Rokugan, a campaign setting originally created for the game Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Written by: James Wyatt * Editors: Gwendolyn F. M. Kestrel, Michele Carter, Tom Kristensen * Additional Editing: Duane Maxwell * Managing Editor: Kim Mohan * Creative Director: Richard Baker * Art Director: Dawn Murin * Graphic Designer: Cynthia Fliege * Cover Artist: Raven Mimura * Interior Artists: Matt Cavotta, Larry Dixon, Cris Dornaus, David Martin, Raven Mimura, Wayne Reynolds, Darrell Riche, Richard Sardinha, Brian Snoddy, Arnie Swekel * Cartographer: Robert Lazzaretti * Typesetter: Erin Dorries * Business Manager: Anthony Valterra * Project Manager: Justin Ziran * Production Manager: Chas DeLong * Playtesters: Bill E. Anderson, Frank Armenante, Richard Baker, Eirik Bull-Hansen, Eric Cagle, Brain Campbell, Jason Carl, Michele Carter, Mac Chambers, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Monte Cook, Daniel Cooper, Bruce R. Cordell, Lilly A. Douglas, Christian Duus, Troy D. Ellis, Robert N. Emerson, Andrew Finch, Lewis A. Fleak, Helge Furuseth, Rob Heinsoo, Cory J. Herdorn, William H. Hezeltine, Robert Hobart, Steve Horvath, Olav B. Hovet, Tyler T. Hurst, Rhonda L. Hutcheson, Jeffrey Ibach, Brian Jenkins, Gwendolyn F. M. Kestrel, Tom Kristensen, Catie A. Martolin, Duane Maxwell, Angel Leigh McCoy, Daneen McDermott, Brandon H. McKee, Robert Moore, David Noonan, Sherry L. O'Neal Hankock, Tammy R. Overstreet, John D. Rateliff, Rich Redman, Thomas Refsdal, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tim Rhoades, Mike Selinker, James B. Sharkey, Jr., Stan!, Ed Stark, Christian Stenerud, Owen K.C. Stephens, Scott B. Thomas, Cheryl. A. VanMater-Miner, Philips R. VanMater-Miner, Allen Wilkins, Penny Williams, Skip Williams * Pronunciation Help: Ron Foster, Moe Murayama, Chris Pascual, Stan! * Additional Thanks: Ed Bolme, Andy Heckt, Luke Peterschmidt, Ree Soesbee, Paul Timm Table of Contents Introduction (page 5) * Character Creation Basics Chapter 1: Races (page 7) * Human * Hengeyokai * Korobokuru * Nezumi * Spirit Folk * Vanara * Other Races Chapter 2: Classes (page 17) * Barbarian * Fighter * Monk * Ranger * Rogue * Samurai * Shaman * Shugenja * Sohei * Sorcerer * Wu Jen * NPC Classes * Banned Classes * Multiclass Characters * Caste and Class in Rokugan Chapter 3: Prestige Classes (page 33) * Monk Prestige Classes * Battle Maiden * Bear Warrior * Blade Dancer * Eunuch Warlock * Henshin Mystic * Iaijutsu Master * Kishi Charger * Ninja Spy * Shadow Scout * Shapeshifter * Shintao Monk * Singh Rager * Tattooed Monk * Void Disciple * Weapon Master (Kensei) * Witch Hunter * Yakuza Chapter 4: Skills and Feats (page 57) * Caste and Skills in Rokugan * Specialties * New Uses for Old Skills * New Skill: Iaijutsu Focus * Skill Contests * Feats * Shugenjas and Metamagic Feats * Feat Descriptions Chapter 5 : Description and Equipment (page 67) * Alignment and Honor * Vital Statistics * Equipping a Character * Weapons * Armor * Adventuring Gear * Class Tools and Skill Kits * Clothing * Food, Drink, and Lodging * Mounts and Related Gear * Special and Superior Items Chapter 6: Combat (page 79) * MArtial Arts ** Empty Hand Mastery ** Mighty Works Mastery I ** Mighty Works Mastery II ** Foot and Fist Mastery ** The Gentle Way Mastery ** Meditation of War Mastery * Iaijutsu Duels * Psychic Duels Chapter 7: Magic and spells (page 83) * Shugenjas and Spellcasting * Spells * Shaman Spells * Shaman Domains * Shugenja Spells * Shugenja School Spells * Sohei Spells * Wu Jen Spells * Spell Descriptions Chapter 8 : Magic Items (page 121) * Limit on Magic Items Worn * Magic Armor * Magic Weapons * Potions * Rings * Scrolls * Talismans * Wands * Wondrous Items * Creating Magic Items Chapter 9: Monsters (page 143) * Type Modifiers * Monster Manual Monsters * Bajang * Bakemono * Bisan * Bog Hag * Buso, Tigbanua ** Tagamaling Buso * Centipede, Spirit ** Least Spirit Centipede ** Lesser Spirit Centipede ** Greater Spirit Centipede * Doc Cu'o'c * Dokufu * Dragon, Lung ** Yu Lung (Carp Dragon) ** Chiang Lung (River Dragon) ** Li Lung (Earth Dragon) ** Lung Wang (Sea Dragon) ** Pan Lung (Coiled Dragon) ** Shen Lung (Spirit Dragon) ** T'ien Lung (Celestial Dragon) ** Tun Mi Lung (Typhoon Dragon) * Gaki ** Jiki-niku-gaki ** Shikki-gaki ** Shinen-gaki ** Jiki-ketsu-gaki * Ghost * Hannya * Hebi-no-onna * Hengeyokai * Hopping Vampire * Kappa * Ki-rin * Korobokuru * Mamono * Naga, Shinomen ** Greensnake ** Chameleon ** Asp ** Cobra ** Constrictor * Nat ** Einsaung Nat ** Hkum Yeng Nat ** Lu Nat * Nature Spirit * Nezumi * Oni ** Common Oni ** Go-zu Oni ** Me-zu Oni * Oni, Shadowlands ** Haino no Oni ** Ashi no Oni ** Sanru no Oni ** Kamu no Oni ** Shikibu no Oni ** Ugulu no Oni ** Akuma no Oni ** Kyoso no Oni ** Yattoko no Oni ** Byoki no Oni ** Gekido no Oni ** Tsuburu no Oni * Onikage * Pennaggolan * Rokuro-kubi * Shirokinukatsukami * Spirit Folk * Tako * Tasloi * Tengu * Toad, Giant ** Giant Toad ** Fire Toad ** Poisonous Toad ** Ice Toad * Tsuno * Wang-liang * Yeti * Yuki-on-na Chapter 10: Campaign Design (page 201) * World-Building ** What's in a Name? ** Optional Rules Expansions ** Putting the Pieces Together ** Cosmology: The Spirit World Chapter 11: The Empire of Rokugan (page 207) * History ** The Children of the Sun and Moon ** Hantei, Shinsei, and Fu Leng ** A Thousand Years of Peace ** Clan Wars ** The War Against the Shadow ** Spirit Wars * The Celestial Order: Rokugani Culture * The Empire of Rokugan ** Imperial Families ** Imperial Lands * Crab Clan ** The Hida Defender * Crane Clan ** The Daidoji Bodyguard * Dragon Clan ** The Mirumoto Niten Master * Lion Clan ** The Akodo Champion * Phoenix Clan ** The Shiba Protector * Scorpion Clan ** The Bayushi Deceiver * Unicorn Clan ** The Moto Avenger * The Minor Clans ** The Mantis Mercenary Chapter 12: The Shadowlands (page 233) * History * Lands ** Magic in the Shadowlands * The Shadowlands Taint ** Resisting the Taint ** Healing the Taint ** Shadowlands Monsters and the Taint * Bloodspeakers * Maho and the Taint * Prestige Classes and Templates ** Maho-bujin ** Maho-tsukai ** Maho-tsukai Spell List ** Maho-tsukai Spell Descriptions ** Akutsukai ** Akutenshi Appendixes (page 244) * Appendix 1 : Spell Index * Appendix 2: Monster Index * Appendix 3: Pronunciation Guide Index (page 252) Category:RPG Books